cybercitizensfandomcom-20200215-history
Albion
Albion is a political party founded in London by Squinj and TheStig at the beginning of Version Two. The party was in power there from December to March, with Squinj acting as mayor. After eventually 'holding the city hostage' they were soon removed from power by Imperium under Bilzey during the Gebler/Imperium-Albion War, and the party effectively disbanded shortly afterwards. At the beginning of the August term in 2010, Squinj announced the return of the party, along with original co-founder TheStig and Tankshock - who ran against Albion in London during the early days. Within five days it grew rapidly to 28 members and continues to expand, maintaining its position as the second largest party in the game. At present it holds two mayoral seats: Rome and Sydney. Albion is renowned for its light-hearted and often unprofessional approach to political affairs, an element observed in their past actions, such as the destruction of London's economy at the height of the gang wars there, and the legalisation of attacks on Drake Anderson in Rome. Albion's controversial nature was further reinforced when it was the winner of both "Best Party" and "Worst Party" in a Not So Nightly News poll in August 2010. History (Nov-Apr) Formation and Early Days The first record of Albion's existence is in the campaign thread created by TheStig on November 15, 2009.http://forums.cybercitizens.com/topic/6656571/1/ The thread outlined the leadership structure of the organisation and declared its existence. Two days later Squinj posted a declaration of candidacy in the London forums. This acted as the cornerstone of their campaign in the city, where they would attempt to acquire the mayoral seat. Their main rival in the election race was Tankshock of the Freemasons, and Spartacus of the Revolutionary Council also joined shortly after. Akiha described the election race as "thoroughly entertaining", notably in contrast to the other cities of the world, where elections had been very straightforward and predictable. Albion eventually won the election with 18 votes, and Squinj was officially made mayor on December 1, 2009. With this also saw the first release of the LondonCalling, a newspaper focused around the city published by the party, or an informal subsidiary known as Albion Publications. It was created as homage to the New York-orientated City Streets, and as Albion propaganda - most of the content was biased towards the party's actions. Four Months of Mayorship and Gang Wars In reaction to the election result, Tankshock conceded to Squinj a few days before the end of the cycle. Following his inauguration as mayor, Tankshock began 'rampaging' round the city, attacking both citizens and locations. He was eventually arrested by Akiha, and left London on December 15. However on Christmas Eve, Keochti and other members of the Four Horsemen declared 'war' on Albion to protest their rule and as a response to remarks Squinj made to 4H member martys_three_girls. Two days after the 'war' began, she declared candidacy for mayor in London. Squinj won the election for the second time, becoming mayor for the January term. Immediately after, Squinj apologised personally to M3G for the remarks he made, and with that the Four Horsemen left the city. Street fighting continued however, with various citizens such as Tyler Durden CC and Gulagman disrupting the party as much as possible in protest to their continued rule. After winning the election for a third time, Bilzey stepped up as a candidate at the beginning of the February term, promising to bring peace to the city. At this point, a new organisation known as The Villains declared London as their headquarters, also contributing to the street fighting within the city. Gebler/Imperium-Albion War :Main Article: Gebler/Imperium-Albion War On February 25, Hysterian announced that Gebler and Imperium were declaring war on Albion. The reason given was: "Albion has dishonored London by siding with Villains, taking advantage of the Mayoral seat and warranting citizens who were fighting inactives of more than 7 days. The actions of Squinj are a reflection on his whole party." Surrender terms were offered, however they were quickly rejected by the opposition. Despite this Squinj nevertheless won the election once again in London, only one vote ahead of Imperium's candidate Bilzey. At the beginning of the March term, Squinj announced that Albion were instead offering their own surrender terms which Gebler and Imperium had 48 hours to accept. The terms were not accepted and following that time period Squinj put both income and sales tax in London to maximum (30%), and altered various other factors to disadvantage everyone in London as much as possible. Shortly after, TheStig changed London's nationality from United Kingdom to God Bless the Albion Party. These changes provoked vast response from the London public, the opposition, and everyone in the community. Despite Albion's efforts, Gebler and Imperium refused to give in, and Squinj acquired very few votes in the election, with Bilzey overtaking by a landslide. By this point it was clear the party's influence and reputation had declined too low. Internal struggles also became apparent when Squinj 'kicked-out' TheStig from the party. Decline and Disbandment Most of the supporters Albion did have faded away quickly, and Bilzey won the election for the April term in London by a landslide. Squinj now being the only notable/active member remaining in the party, Albion was effectively disbanded and both he and TheStig remained without a party for several months. History (June-Present) Absolution After returning to activity in the middle of June, TheStig contacted Squinj, opening discussions about an attempt to take another city in the world. Deeming London to be too difficult under the firm rule of Bilzey of Imperium, the pair moved to Rome, which was at the time under Shadix - who was also in Imperium. For the sake of the election, they created a party known as Absolution - an anagram of "Albion". TheStig was the candidate for mayor, but only picked up two votes. In the final days of the election cycle, Shadix had acquired ten votes so victory seemed impossible. However out of nowhere, Shadix declared he was leaving Imperium and the election race, leaving TheStig and Cochise as the only contenders, both on two votes each. On the final day, Seele Jager temporarily moved from London to Rome, and voted for Stig, securing his victory. TheStig spent the entirety of the July term under the Absolution name, fixing Rome's economy and generally 'playing it safe', participating in the election again. By the end of the month he would acquire eleven votes to become victorious again. However near the start of the month, Stig and Squinj returned to the public eye when the Roman mayor legalised attacks on Drake Anderson and his counterpart engaged in fights with him approximately forty times during the course of the month. Once again they had generated substantial public attention, which culminated on the first day of the August term. Albion Returns On July 29, 2009, Squinj announced that Albion would be returning to the game.http://forums.cybercitizens.com/topic/6719401/1/The party would be led once again by himself and TheStig, however this time, Tankshock would also be joining them. The party expanded at an incredible speed, becoming the world's second largest in just five days. Many world renowned players also joined, including IGOGWG, Seele Jager and titodafarmer. At this point, Albion controlled two cities: Rome and Sydney. They have on numerous occasions expressed interest in expanding to other cities. Albion's place in the game's history and affirmation as a world power was signified when the party and its members dominated a series of Not So Nightly News polls, being victorious in every category. Albion was voted both the best and worst party of all time, with Squinj being voted the worst player of all time, and him and Tankshock tying for first in best player of all time. The party caused further controversy when it announced the creation of the Blighty Doctrine in September, which marked the birth of an Albion controlled nation named Absolution. On the same day attacks on locations were legalised in Rome, taxes were increased and wages were set to maximum, drastically swinging the city towards Shockism. References Category:Political Parties